It's Not Over Yet
by Seymour Butz
Summary: With so many sagas going up to four installments, there might as well be a fourth installment in the saga following the events of "Cold Hard Cash", "Tina: The Untold Story" and "Two Steps Forward, One Step Backward". Rated for ensuing violence, language, and other themes.
1. Times Change

It's Not Over Yet Chapter 1: Times Change

Sometimes life can be an unexpected journey. Now in her twenties, Jeanette Miller had experienced more in her childhood, in her adolescence, and into the genesis of her adulthood than most people ever experience in their whole lifetime. Alot of it was not for the better, but the events that Jeanette had faced in her life had shaped her into the person she is today. Although she was always shy, tackling her past help make her far more tough around the edges than she used to be as a child. She had alot of growing up to do in a short time, but burying the past, and facing the challenges of the future ahead helped her grow into a stronger person. Jeanette had reached a plateau in her life. She continued working at the bookstore, and sharing an apartment with Simon, while he finished his final semester at night school. She did know that she was capable of doing more, and Miss Miller certainly had high hopes for her as well, but she decided to take it slow and steady. She will tackle new opportunities when they come along. Roberta, Jeanette's best friend, who also still worked at the bookstore, arrived late for her shift, and right away, Jeanette could tell something was wrong with the look on Roberta's face.

"How's life?" Jeanette asked.

"Don't even ask." Roberta said, as she dropped by the customer service kiosk, where Jeanette worked.

"Okay, I won't." Jeanette said.

"Ask." Roberta said.

"What's wrong?" Jeanette asked.

"Charleigh dumped me!" Roberta said, in reference to another female chipmunk she had been dating off and on for a few months.

"She dumped you?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, can you believe that?" Roberta asked, "apparently, I wasn't her type. Apparently, Charleigh prefers blondies instead of brownies."

"Sorry to hear that, Roberta." Jeanette consoled.

"Eh, screw it." Roberta said.

"It's her loss though,"Jeanette added, "you've got such a great and warm personality, your too good for her anyway."

"Your just saying that." Roberta said.

Actually, Jeanette was just saying that. Not to be mean, or to try and make Roberta feel better, but because she doesn't quite know how to approach the situation.

"Can you believe that even though I explicitedly stating I'm female seeking female on my chipmunk love dot com profile, I still get messages from guys all the time?" Roberta asked. "Some of them even have the nerve to say they're confident that they can convert me."

"Your cursed with attraction, Roberta," Jeanette said, "you have to remember as the old saying goes, men think with their penis, not with their brain."

Roberta nodded in agreement. "True dat."

"Excuse me?" A customed said, as she approached Jeanette's kiosk.

"How may I help you?" Jeanette asked.

After her shift, Jeanette decided to drive by Lori's condo, and pay her a quick little visit. Over the past two years, Jeanette and Lori would occasionally get together, and surprisingly, the two of them eventually developed a respectable friendship, despite what Lori had previously put her through when she became Tina years earlier.

"How's life been treating you?" Jeanette asked, while Lori handed her a cup of coffee.

"Pretty good at the moment," Lori said, as she sipped coffee herself, and smoked a cigarette, "if you can believe it, I got a new boyfriend. I mean a serious boyfriend this time."

"How nice," Jeanette said, "you have a new boyfriend, and my other friend Roberta just lost her girlfriend."

"Hmm. Lesbo?" Lori asked.

"Yep." Jeanette said, sipping her coffee.

"Ah." Lori said with a puff. "Well, anyway, Rollin is a really great guy, I met him a party about a month ago, and we really hit it off."

"Still partying?" Jeanette asked.

"Not as much as I used to," Lori said, "I still like to go out every once and a while though. All work and no play makes Jill a dull girl."

"And, does he know about your... past?" Jeanette asked.

Lori tensed up abit. For a moment, she didn't respond. She puffed away at her cigarette, and sipped at her coffee, until she spoke up.

"I haven't exactly told him about it," Lori admitted, "then again, I'm not exactly sure just how he would react to learning that he's dating a former hooker."

"It might not be something he's expecting to hear," Jeanette said, "but if he really loves you, and he really cares about you, he'll be able to look past it, and see yourself the way you are now."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Lori said. "It's still to be determined. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to spring it on him just yet... I feel like I need more time."

"You can take your time, Lori," Jeanette said, "but if your serious about a relationship, for once, and you'd like to spend your future with Rollin, you'll have to tell him about your past sooner or later."

"I know, I know." Lori mumbled, as she finished her coffee. "How have you been doing lately?"

"Not too bad," Jeanette said, "I've just been really tired lately. I've been going through an insomniac episode lately."

"Why don't you take a sleeping pill?" Lori asked.

"Because I don't want to develop a dependency of them." Jeanette said.

Lori nodded. "I see."

"I think alot of it has to do with Simon right now," Jeanette said, "he's going to be graduating from night school pretty soon, so we're both really excited about it. Lot of anxiety lately."

"Any idea where he's going from there?" Lori asked.

"We're not exactly sure yet." Jeanette said. "He's had a few offers from a number of different companies, he's even had an offer to participate in the next biosphere."

Lori shook her head. "I don't understand why people would willingly let themselves be locked up in a big metal ball for years."

"I don't think Simon is really interesting in accepting that offer," Jeanette said, "besides, I think I'd go crazy being separated from him for years. I don't like being alone very much."

The two ladies finished their conversation. Lori always appreciates when Jeanette takes the time to visit her. Lori had come to regard Jeanette as sort of a confidant, so a visit from her is always refreshing. Later that evening, Jeanette returned home to the small, but reasonable apartment she and Simon were still splitting. She could tell Simon was really anxious to graduate from his night school, and with graduation fast approaching, the nights couldn't pass quickly enough for him.

"How was work today?" Simon asked, as Jeanette walked in.

"It was kind of slow today," Jeanette said, as she hung her pocket book on the hall tree next to the front door, "but book signing month is coming up, so that will probably help things pick back up."

"Well, we got a package in the mail today." Simon said, as he handed a small package to Jeanette.

"Who's it from?" Jeanette asked, as she looked at the address. "Brittany Miller, c/o Stoner-Flackman Music."

"Do you suppose?" Simon asked.

Jeanette eagerly opened the package, to find a brand new copy of BMX: The Brittany Miller Experience. "It's out! It's finally out! Brittany's new solo album!"

It wasn't an easy road to travel, but Brittany was finally able to move past The Chipettes, and establish a name for herself as a solo artist. So many different producers and labels repeatedly turned her down, because they were only interested in signing on all three of the Miller sisters, wanting a chance at marketting The Chipettes. Finally, Irving-Flackman Music, a relatively new label, was willing to give Brittany a chance, and after sometime had past, and people were proven that Brittany alone still had it, she was on the road to success once again. Her solo album was her first major achievement since Jeanette went missing years ago, and Eleanor had decided she would rather want to pursue her atheletic career, as opposed to a musical one. Jeanette handed the CD to Simon for him to take a look. Brittany's glamourous head shot covered the front, with the fancy cut letters of BMX printed below her. Looking at the back, Simon and Jeanette saw there were ten tracks for them to listen to.

"This should be most interesting!" Simon said, as he handed the CD back to Jeanette.

"Want to pop it into the stereo, and listen?" Jeanette asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, I've got to be running." Simon said, looking at his watch, and seeing it was time for him to head to night school.

Jeanette observed the CD that was in her hands. She felt so proud of Brittany for her achievement, though at the same time, she also couldn't help but reminisce about the old days when she and her sisters were The Chipettes. It was almost a strange, and out of body experience for Jeanette to see her own sister on a CD of her own. This is my sister, she thought, she's going to be big!


	2. Success

It's Not Over Yet Chapter 2: Success

As the evening progressed, a professor at night school concluded his class for the night.

"That's all for our lecture this evening, gentlemen," the professor addressed his pupils, "we will continue our discussion on atomic structure and nuclear physhics tomorrow evening, and later this week, the dean would like for you to attend this weekend's graduation rehearsal. Dismissed."

The students gathered their texts and studies, and began to disembark the classroom, however, the professor called out to Simon.

"Mr. Seville, before you go, may I see you for a moment?" the professor asked.

"Yes, sir..." Simon said, as he packed up his satchel, and approached the head of the classroom, "what can I do for you?"

"Before you leave, the dean, some of the other professors, and myself, would like to have a little meeting with you." The professor said.

"Is there some sort of problem that I have caused?" Simon asked.

"Not at all," the professor said, "we actually would like to discuss something with you, regarding your future."

"My future?" Simon asked.

Shortly later, Simon sat among a few other professors in the dean's office.

"Mr. Seville," the dean addressed Simon, "I don't believe I have to mention to you just how impressed we are with your performances here at our little institution of education."

"In all my years as an instructor, never before have I seen any pupil at this school with such a high GPA, nor finer studying and testing skills than you." One professor remarked.

"And other students seem to respond rather well towards your example, especially those you have volunteered to help tutor in their own studies." Simon's professor said.

"Well," Simon began, as he removed his glasses to wipe a smudge off one of the lenses, "I take my education, and the tasks that are handed to me very seriously. I mean, what kind of contributor to society would I be if I were to be some sort of a high school drop out, wasting my days operating a deep fat fryer, and wasting my nights out partying, abusing drugs, binge drinking, and sleeping around with a bunch of bimbos, if you will pardon the expression?"

"We have no doubts that you have a bright future ahead of you, Mr. Seville," the dean said, "however, we would like to ask if you would possibly consider joining our teaching staff for our next fall semester."

"You want me to teach here?" Simon asked.

"You'd make an excellent addition to our faculty!" One professor said.

"We need some younger and fresher blood in our system!" Another professor said.

"You already set an excellent example for other pupils!" Another professor said.

"Pupils are more likely to respond more positively to an instructor who is closer to their own generation, and speaks the same language, so to speak." Simon's professor said.

"Wow." Simon said. "I honestly don't know what to make of this proposal. I am honored that this faculty thinks so highly of me, though I've never been exactly sure if teaching is really my forte."

"Well, naturally, we're not asking you directly to join our teaching staff," the dean said, "but we would very much appreciate it if you were to take the offer into consideration, and let us know something, one way or another."

Simon thought about it for a moment, before nodding his head, and rising out of his seat. "You gentlemen make some convincing points. I haven't made up my mind just which direction I would like to head towards in the months to come, but I do promise that I will take this offer, and give it some careful consideration before I make up my mind."

"Very well." The dean said, with a smile on his face. "We look forward to seeing you and the rest of your class graduation, Mr. Seville."

"Thank you, sir." Simon said.

An hour and a half later, Simon returned home, and found Jeanette sitting up in bed, staring at the television set, with a zombified look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked.

Jeanette shook her head. "I'm still having trouble sleeping."

Simon sighed, as he placed his satchel on a small chair next to the bedroom door.

"Why won't you take a sleeping pill, Jeanette?" Simon asked. "I seriously doubt that taking just one pill for one night is going to cause any harm to you, let alone, feed you a dependency."

"That's just it," Jeanette said, "I take one to sleep for one night, then what will happen in the future when I go through additional episodes of insomnia? My first instinct will be to pop a pill, and pretty soon, I won't be able to sleep at all without a pill."

"Well, I don't know what else to suggest, Jeanette," Simon said, "but you might be interested to hear I've received another offer this evening."

This perked Jeanette out of her sleepless misery. Anything to do with Simon's life was of interest to her. "What's that?"

"The dean has asked me to consider joining the teaching staff beginning the following fall semester," Simon said, "he and some of the professors and instructors believe that I would be able to reach out to other pupils, and leave a better impact on them, if they were to see an instructor who is closer to their own age, yet possesses the wisdom and knowledge one would come to expect from a teacher."

"What are you doing to do?" Jeanette asked.

"I told them I would give the offer some careful consideration," Simon said, "though I just don't feel that teaching is really my calling."

Jeanette nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if perhaps I should be a teacher... but maybe an elementary teacher or something... I love children, and I love to share my knowledge with others..."

"Why don't you then?" Simon asked. "I certainly feel you'd make a far better teacher than I would, irregardless of the grade or age you teach."

"I'm not exactly sure a college drop-out meets the requirements of becoming a teacher." Jeanette said.

Early the following afternoon, Simon and Jeanette were in their living room, listening to Brittany's new solo album on their stereo. They both were picking up on an underlying theme within the tracks on the CD, a theme of grit and determination, of overcoming obstacles to reaching goals in life, of which both Simon and Jeanette knew were inspired by Brittany's own life. Both enjoyed the upbeat tunes and positive messages of Brittany's new tracks.

"These songs are great!" Simon said, as his head bounced to the beat of the song they were currently listening to, "it's been so long, I almost forgot what a great voice Brittany has."

"I just miss her voice really, she has a beautiful voice," Jeanette remarked, with a sigh through her nose, feeling a small amount of home sickness.

"You realize what will happen now, don't you?" Simon asked.

"What's that?" Jeanette asked.

"From this moment now, Brittany will consistantly be competiting up against all of these other artists." Simon said.

Jeanette laughed. "Yeah, I think at this point, Katy Perry, Lada Gaga, and Adele are the least of her worries, but it's going to be hard to top Carly Rae Jepsen... it's going to take another 'Call Me Maybe' to achieve that."

Simon cringed. "I guess all it takes for some people is an association with Justin Bieber just to achieve success."

"Brittany's got twice as much talent, and has worked twice as hard for this success," Jeanette said, "it hasn't been easy trying to get work in the music industry by herself when all people wanted were the Chipettes."

"Well, can you blame them?" Simon asked. "The Chipettes were the hottest girl band there was."

Simon and Jeanette shared a laugh. At the same time, David Seville sat in his living room, looking through an old family album, flooded with photos, scraps, and memories of his boys. Although two years had past, Dave did alot better these days than he did in the beginning, but he still occasionally came down with a case of empty nest syndrome. It didn't help matters that it was coming upon that time of year, where the boys used to get out from school, which meant having more of them around. Summers were always their time, depending on what kind of a schedule arose, summers were usually spent either with the boys on a concert tour, or if the summer was a period of lull, Dave and his sons would go on a vacation trip. Dave pondered on trying to plan some kind of a getaway for him and his sons, but knowing that they were grown up, more independent, and have their own lives, spending a week or even a weekend on some kind of an outing with their father probably wouldn't appeal to them very much. Dave was brought back to reality when he heard the phone ringing. Dave reached over the arm rest of his chair to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dave!" Alvin squealed on the other end. "Dave, I've got really big news!"

"What's going on, Alvin?" Dave asked, clearly indicating the excitment in his son's voice.

"Some big wigs have been keeping an eye on me," Alvin said, "if all goes well after this semester, I may actually have a contract with the NBA!"

"That's great, Alvin!" Dave said.

"Whoda thunk it, huh Dave?" Alvin asked. "A little guy like me getting a shot at playing with the big boys!"

"I'm sure you'll do great, Alvin!" Dave said.

"I'm sure too!" Alvin said, still as cocky as ever. "How's the old homestead?"

"Oh, about as usual," Dave said, "I was just flipping through our old family album, and thinking back on the summers we used to have."

"Yeah, those were alot of fun," Alvin said, "I really wouldn't mind doing it again sometime..."

"Really?" Dave asked.

"Sure," Alvin said, "it'd be nice to see you, Simon, and Theodore more often than just Thanksgiving and Christmas, I don't see why the four of us can't get together, and just make something special out of it."

Dave was astounded that he'd hear such a thing coming from one of his sons. Especially Alvin. "Well, I get in touch with Simon and Theodore then, and see if they would be up for it."

"That'd be cool!" Alvin said.

"Great then, we'll see how this will work out." Dave said.

"Okay, Dave." Alvin said. "I've gotta run anyway, I've got practice in a few minutes."

"I'll talk to you later. Bye, Alvin." Dave said.

"Bye, Dave." Alvin said. 


	3. Family Reunion

It's Not Over Yet Chapter 3: Family Reunion

Theodore was hard at work, cooking up a souffle in a makeshift kitchen area for an exam he was studying for. Back in the fall, Theodore had finally managed to save up enough money to afford the tuition to attend chefs college, thanks to the small job he previously had as a short order cook at the local diner, and Dave's almost daily generous tips were of big help as well. The timer dinged, and Theodore removed his souffle from the oven, with all the delicacy of scooping up an injured baby kitten. Theodore easily rested his souffle on top of the oven, and admired the work he had just completed. Unfortunately, the phone started ringing, which startled Theodore, as he watched his souffle fall flat from the sudden burst of loud noise. Theodore groaned before he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Theodore said.

"Hi, Theodore!" Dave said.

"Oh, hi Dave." Theodore said.

"What are you up to?" Dave asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Theodore said, "I was just making an upside down cake..."

"I see," Dave said, not picking up on Theodore's uncharactertistic sarcasm, "how's chefs college been working out for you?"

"Actually, it's been alot tougher and more challenging that I had anticipated," Theodore admitted, "but I've been picking up on some excellent skills this past year... I sure do hope I'll be able to open up a restaurant of my own someday."

Dave smiled. "I'm sure you will, Theodore. Five star cuisine, definitely."

Theodore smiled.

"Well, the reason I called was because I was just speaking with Alvin..." Dave began.

"Oh yeah, I heard from him yesterday," Theodore said, "apparently the NBA is interested in signing him on."

"Right," Dave said, "well, anyway, Alvin and I got to talking, and he's really interested in us fellahs getting together for a family outing this summer."

"Really?" Theodore asked. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"You'd like to then?" Dave asked.

"Sure!" Theodore said. "I have an exam coming up, though."

"I understand," Dave said, "and I know both Alvin and Simon have graduations coming up, I think we'll shoot for after things have calmed down for everyone."

"I'm really excited," Theodore said, "it'll be great to see you and my brothers again!"

"Well, I'll let you get back to your cake, Theodore," Dave said, "and I'll see you when summer arrives!"

"Okay, Dave!" Theodore squeaked.

When evening rolled around, Simon relayed the news to Jeanette when she returned home from work.

"Guess who I got a call from today?" Simon asked.

"Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"No, Dave." Simon said.

"Oh, what's he up to?" Jeanette asked.

"He, Alvin, and Theodore are making plans for us to get together and spend a little time with one another this summer." Simon told her.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Jeanette said.

"I know I would certainly be looking forward to it." Simon said.

The next several weeks were quite chaotic for everybody, but it was a pleasing and satisfying time for all. Alvin and Simon graduated from their respective universities, meanwhile, Theodore just passed his final cooking exam for the semester. Theodore was looking forward to continuing his education, wanting to obtain all of the skills he can, so that he can open his own restaurant in the future. Alvin was also really excited about his possible future with the NBA. Simon was still trying to decide which career choice to go with. But for the time being, the Seville brothers put their endeveaours on hold, and they got together at the house they once shared with Dave when they were boys one evening. Having the boys in the house again, even for a short time, brought Dave much happiness, and he and the boys discussed their plans for the summer in the den.

"It doesn't matter to me what you fellahs decide on," Dave said, "I'll do whatever you want to do, go wherever you want to go, it makes no difference to me."

The problem was the boys weren't exactly sure what they wanted to do.

"I honestly haven't really thought about it, Dave." Alvin said.

"Nor have I." Simon added.

"I was so busy concentrating on my exams that I just assumed you already had something in mind." Theodore said.

"Well, I know you three are grown up now," Dave said, "I figured you would like to make up your own minds about what you would like to do."

"Obviously, the purpose of our outing would be to provide all of us with the opportunity to get caught up with each other's lives," Simon said, "whatever we decide on should reflect something that we all would like to do, that would bring us together, as a family, thus bringing us some closure, all the while we have some fun at the same time."

"You know," Theodore said, "even though we've been to alot of places around the world, there's a number of places here in our own country we've never really had a chance of seeing... I think it would be kind of nice if we could go someplace here for our little trip."

"Come to think of it," Alvin said, "I always have wanted to see the Grand Canyon, up close, and personal."

"Even though we've be to Washington before," Simon said, "I have always really wanted to take a tour through the Smithsonian Institute, and see of all of the different historical exhibits they have on display."

"I always to visit Hershey, Pennsylvania!" Theodore said. "Either that, or New Oreleans... or maybe even..."

"Boys, I think I just got an idea." Dave said.

"What's that?" The boys asked.

"Why don't we just take a week for ourselves, and just go on a cross-country road trip, and visit all of these places?" Dave suggested.

The brothers agreed on that, it was a very exciting plan, and would provide the perfect combination of temporarily forgetting about life, and bonding with the family. The Sevilles made their plans, and were set to leave the middle of the following week. Back at their place, Simon was packing up a suitcase for himself.

"Wouldn't you like to come along, Jeanette?" Simon asked. "It would give you a chance to get out of the house, get away from work, and just be able to relax and enjoy yourself as well."

"Oh, no, Simon," Jeanette said, "this is an opportunity for you and your brothers to spend some quality time together. You see me all the time, but how often, other than holidays, do you get to see your brothers? I think it's nice for you guys to be able to get together for a short time, so go on and enjoy yourselves."

"Very well then." Simon said.

It was a bright, warm, sunny Thursday when each of the Seville brothers met up at the house, ready for their cross country trek with Dave, who was tying down their luggage onto the rack atop of their rental SUV.

"Why don't I drive for a little while?" Alvin suggested.

"No." The others said.

"You have a tendancy to weave in and out of traffic," Simon said, "not to mention you're not one to follow the posted speed limit... perhaps I should drive."

"You? What about the time you almost got us killed when you came this close to driving into that other car, head on?" Alvin asked.

"There were no clearly marked signs indicating it was a one way street, Alvin." Simon said.

"Fellahs, fellahs, it doesn't matter," Dave said, "I'll drive, you fellahs just enjoy the ride."

While the trip was under way, the sounds of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore conversing about where they are in their lives, and how their lives have been recently seemed like music to Dave's ears. It was just like old times. After spending much of the day driving, they finally reached their first destination of interest, the Grand Canyon, but the time the sun had set. Knowing they had the whole day ahead of them the next day, they decided to go ahead and call it a day for themselves, they got a suite for themselves nearby, and enjoyed dinner of the kind of French cuisine the boys always enjoyed so well.

While the Seville men were enjoying the first evening of their little vacation, back in paradise, Jeanette continually paced back and forth in the apartment, in a state of nervousness and anxiousness. As a little girl, Jeanette was always surrounded by her sisters, and Miss Miller. During the little time she spent at college, she was always surrounded by other students who lived on campus in the dormatory, and even had a roommate, despite their clashing personalities. And since then, Jeanette sharing an apartment with Simon, she always had her boyfriend at her side. In her mind, it was more apparent now than ever that Jeanette had a fear of being alone. It wasn't like her coming home from work in time for Simon to leave for night school, knowing he would be returning late into the evening, waking up next to him in the morning, and spending both breakfast and lunch with him before she was to leave for her afternoon and early evening shift at the bookstore. This time, Simon wouldn't be coming home later in the evening, and wouldn't be coming home for the next handful of evenings at that.

Jeanette felt like she was about to freak out. Playing Brittany's new CD make her situation both better and worse, as on the one hand, hearing the familiar voice of her older sister brought some comfort to her, but at the same time, it was only her voice, not her person, which drove Jeanette even crazier than before. Jeanette wished to see Brittany again, but if she knows her older sister, she was probably too preoccupied in writing new songs, recording new songs, gaining publicity, and spreading her image to the public. Jeanette then thought about how long it had been since she last saw Eleanor. She was missing her younger sister too. If the boys were able to reunite for a family outing, why couldn't the girls? Two of them at least? After another restless night, Jeanette awoke the next morning, purusing through the contacts on her phone, before she came across Eleanor's number. She dialed it, and almost felt the breath escape her lungs when she heard the familiar hello on the other end.

"Ellie? It's me!" Jeanette said.

"Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah!" Jeanette said.

"Jean! Great to hear from you!" Eleanor said. "How are you?"

"I'm about at my wits end." Jeanette said with a forced chuckle.

"Say, did you get a copy of Brittany's new CD in the mail?" Eleanor asked.

"I sure did, isn't it great?" Jeanette asked.

"I honestly don't know, I haven't really had a chance to listen to it yet," Eleanor said, "I've been really busy lately."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm not entirely sure the whole basketball scene is really working out for me," Eleanor said, "so I've been trying to have my courses changed so I can focus on soccer instead."

"That always was your sport." Jeanette said.

"Exactly. As much as I love the rush and intensity of basketball, soccer is just really more my speed," Eleanor said.

"Well, listen, Simon and the boys got together with Dave for a little vacation," Jeanette said, "I don't suppose maybe you'd like to get together for a weekend, would you?"

Eleanor sighed. "I really would love to Jeanette, I haven't seen you in so long, but I've got some really big games this weekend that I can't really afford to miss."

Jeanette sadly nodded. "I understand."

"But we really should hook up for a breather from life sometime, and with Brittany too." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Jeanette said. "Well, I guess I won't keep you then, I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay." Eleanor said. "I love you, sis."

"You too, sis." Jeanette said, before the sister hung up.

By this time, Jeanette started to feel slightly hopeless. With both of her sisters busy with their own lives, Jeanette really felt she had no other alternatives left. She did, at least, look forward to work. That allowed her to be surrounded by other people who populated the bookstore on a daily basis, and later that afternoon, when she was on her shift, Jeanette's anxieties melted away as she helped customer after customer, and watched the rest of the literary world go by. By midshift, when Jeanette accompanied Roberta on their usual meal break for soup and sandwiches at the nearby Panera, something donned on Jeanette that seemed like a solution to her problems.

"Say Roberta, I was wondering, what are you doing this weekend?" Jeanette asked.

"Nothin'," Roberta said, with a mouthful of cucumber salad, "it's what I've been doing everyday for the past week... I go home, I sit in the chair, and I stare."

"Are you serious?" Jeanette asked.

"Dead serious," Roberta said, as she took a sip of her soup, "this break up from Charleigh has really messed me up."

"I'll be honest with you, Roberta," Jeanette said, "with Simon gone on vacation with his brothers and father, I'm losing my mind in that apartment all by myself... I thought maybe you'd like to come over and spend the weekend."

"Now that sounds like fun!" Roberta squeaked.

"It'd be great for both of us," Jeanette said, "I can forget about my lonliness, you can forget about Charleigh, we can just have a weekend of doing whatever we want."

"I'm game!" Roberta said. "My car's been repossessed, so do you think you could drop by my place and pick me up tomorrow?

"Sure I can!" Jeanette said.

"Cool, I'll pack a few little things tonight, then I'll just wait to here from you tomorrow and get ready." Roberta said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jeanette said. 


	4. Girls Night

It's Not Over Yet Chapter 4: Girls Night

After yet another mostly restless night, Jeanette awoke the following morning, ready for the weekend ahead of her, it was going to be a change being able to hang out with Roberta in a purely social setting, rather than just mingle on their shifts at the bookstore. As morning transitioned into afternoon, Jeanette drove out to the incredibly small and modest duplex where Roberta lived, the chipmunk awaited the arrival. Roberta placed her suitcase into the back seat of Jeanette's car, and the lengthly drive back to her apartment was under way.

"Well, here we are." Jeanette said, as she brought Roberta into the apartment.

"Nice place." Roberta remarked.

"You don't have to be polite," Jeanette said, "Simon and I never put any effort into this place."

"I'm serious," Roberta said, "you should see my place... I know I should straighten up once in a while, but I'm kind of a lazy person."

Jeanette chuckled. "Speaking of which, we still have far too much junk cluttering our second bedroom, and I'd hate for you to have to sleep on the sofa since it's really uncomfortable, so you can share the bed with me, I'm sure Simon won't mind."

"Ah, almost like a dream come true." Roberta remarked, with slight chuckle in her voice.

"What kind of a dream is that?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, you see I..." Roberta then stopped herself when she realized she was about to say too much, "nothing... never mind."

"No, go ahead," Jeanette said, "tell me about this dream come true."

"It's nothing. Really." Roberta said.

"I'd love to hear about it," Jeanette prodded, "why don't you tell me?"

Roberta's face started turning red, as Jeanette stood there, waiting for her to continue.

"Go ahead Roberta, tell me." Jeanette pressed.

"Well... the, uh, the truth of the matter is... I... I always did used to have fantasies about jumping into bed and having sex with you..." Roberta said, speaking of the time where she used to have a tremendous girl crush on her best friend.

Jeanette brought her hands to her hips, and dropped her brow.

"But luckily..." Roberta tried to continue, "that's all in the past... I mean, that was a different time, and this is the present... I assure you that our friendship is absolutely, postively, strictly, purely, undeniably, irrevocably platonic. And, if you have trust issues, or you even suspect that I might be a problem, you have the right to kick me out at any moment, not talk to me anymore..."

Jeanette finally brought her hands up, getting Roberta to stop her nonstop babbling.

"It's okay, Roberta, it's okay..." Jeanette interrupted, "I don't believe we're going to have any problems around here."

Roberta breathed a sigh of relief. "Well good."

"Besides," Jeanette began, as she grabbed Roberta's suitcase, and brought it into the bedroom, "I know you, and you still haven't quite gotten over Charleigh."

"Yeah... bitch..." Roberta mumbled.

"You hungry?" Jeanette asked.

The two chipmunks really made a day for themselves that Saturday afternoon. After a quick lunch at a little bistreaux, they later went to the tourist section of town to take in the sights and attractions that were set up along a broad board walk by the shores. Afterwards, they took a trip over to the mall to catch a showing of 'Les Miserables' in the theater, and later still, grabbed dinner for themselves from the food court. Jeanette's fears of being alone were completely forgotten by this point. After the sun had set for the evening, the two returned to Jeanette's apartment.

"Gosh Jeanette," Roberta said, "I honestly have never had this much fun in my entire life!"

"I had a great time too!" Jeanette said. "It's been a long time since I've been able to just have a day to enjoy myself, enjoy the company of a friend, and just have a day of fun."

"It's been great." Roberta said. "I had no idea Los Angeles had so much to offer."

"And you've been here all these years?" Jeanette pointed out.

"I don't get out very often." Roberta said.

The two past the rest of the evening watching a little bit of television, and even playing a little of gin rummy. Much later, Roberta sat up in bed, going through the pages of the novel she was currently reading, while Jeanette moaned, and groaned, and tossed, and turned.

"Am I disturbing you?" Roberta asked, thinking the light from her reading was keeping Jeanette awake.

"No," Jeanette said, "I've just been going through this episode of insomnia lately, it's driving me crazy."

"Why don't you take a sleeping pill?" Roberta asked.

Jeanette blew a raspberry through her pursed lips. "Everybody keeps telling me to take a sleeping pill, and I keep telling everybody I don't want to become dependant on them!"

"How about reading?" Roberta suggested. "Sometimes reading a little helps me nod off... here, try this, I've been reading it for the past week or so."

Roberta handed Jeanette her book. "'Fingersmith'? I don't believe I've ever heard of this."

"Probably not," Roberta said, "it's geared more towards people like me anyway."

"Oh?" Jeanette asked.

"Yep. Lesbian fluff." Roberta said.

Try as she might, Jeanette read through numerous pages of the book, but she just couldn't get into the story, it wasn't engaging her very well. Jeanette sighed loudly, before shutting the book, and dropping it to the floor next to her, waking Roberta.

"No good?" Roberta asked, as she rolled over to face Jeanette.

"No, not really." Jeanette said.

"How about some warm milk?" Roberta asked. "That supposedly works."

"I'll give it a try." Jeanette shrugged.

After another hour had past, Jeanette maybe had ten minutes or actual sleep from the warm milk, with no other alternatives, she took to counting sheep, again waking Roberta.

"Still?" Roberta asked.

Jeanette threw her hands up in the air. "I've finally grown desperate! I haven't eight solid hours of sleep in weeks! I'd like just one night where I can get some good, deep, solid sleep... I'll take a pill..."

Jeanette stepped into the bathroom, and reluctantly took a sleep aid from the medicine cabinet, washing it down with a glass of water. Several moments later, Jeanette fell into a state of grogginess and drowsiness, however, she still couldn't quite go to sleep. Roberta stepped out of the bathroom, after she had made a trip in there earlier.

"Whuh time iz it?" Jeanette mumbled.

"Um..." Roberta took a look at the clock, "2:28"

"It feelz like it shood be foe or so..." Jeanette mumbled.

Roberta stiffled a smile as she crawled back into bed, but as she did, a thought came to her mind: Jeanette was clearly in an altered state at the moment, and would not very likely remember any of this the next morning. Roberta saw she had an opportunity to finally live out her fantasy.

"Uh, it's kind of warm in here," Roberta lied, "you don't mind if I take my clothes off, do you?"

"Nawz..." Jeanette said, "yoo right, it's very stuffy in here..."

Jeanette pulled her night gown over her, and tossed it aside on the floor. Roberta liked how this was shaping up. She had never actually seen Jeanette stripped to her underwear, but she was getting very excited. As she took off her own pajamas, Roberta happened to notice a video camera sitting off to the side of the room, which brought another thought to her mind: knowing she probably would never get the opportunity for this experience again, she would video tape her actions. That way, if she ever felt like it in the future, she could masturbate to it, whenever she wanted. Pretty soon, Roberta had removed Jeanette and herself of their underwear, and as Jeanette lay on her back, Roberta sat atop her, aligning their vaginas, and slowly beginning to grind up against her.

"We know how to party, don't we?" The groggy Jeanette exclaimed.

Roberta smiled. "We sure do!"

As Roberta continued riding Jeanette, she grabbed the camera, focused it on Jeanette's face, and hit the record button. Jeanette began to groan, though Roberta wasn't exactly sure if she was groaning from pleasure, or if maybe perhaps the sleeping pill was finally starting to put her out. She kind of hope the pill wasn't taking affect just yet, because she wanted to be able to enjoy herself for a few more minutes.

"Oh god, Jeanette," Roberta said, "you don't know how long I've dreamt of this moment!"

Roberta panned down to Jeanette's chest, reached out with one hand, and began groping one of Jeanette's breasts, increasingly turning herself on.

"Wow," Roberta said, "your tits are stupendous!"

"I know..." Jeanette mumbled, almost completely out of it by this point, that she didn't even really realize just what was happening.

Roberta zoomed in on the breast she had in her hand, as she rubbed her thumb over the soft nipple repeatedly and feverishly, until it hardened itself, much to her delight. Roberta continued the shot, as she had more fun playing with the erected nipple, twisting it in her fingers, twisting it hard, and tugging on it.

Jeanette groaned again, "I iz so out of it now, is not even funny..."

Roberta chuckled lightly, as she zoomed out, to get all of Jeanette's torso in frame, enjoying the sight of Jeanette's chest jiggle as she's rocked back and forth in bed.

"Good thing I'm not a dude, otherwise, you might end up getting pregnant after this!" Roberta joked.

Roberta panned back up to Jeanette's face when she began to moan more frequently.

"Oh. My. God." Jeanette mumbled. "I. Am. So. Close."

"Really?" Roberta asked. "I don't want to miss this!"

Roberta reached her free hand behind her head as she continued riding, a little faster. With her hand behind her head, it prompted her into directing Jeanette into doing the same.

"Put your hands behind your head." Roberta directed.

Jeanette did as instructed, so Roberta zoomed in slightly to get a quick shot of the under sides of Jeanette's arms, and as if on cue, when Jeanette's moans turned into yelps, Roberta quickly panned down when she felt both of them starting to cum. Loving this new, slippery feel between the two of them, Roberta continued grinding, taping until she could see traces of fluids seep out from between them. Afterwards, Roberta slowly lifted herself off of Jeanette, so she could get a shot of the trails of fluid between their vaginas. Afterwards, Roberta turned the camera around to record her own ending narration.

"Now this is what I call 'must-see TV'," Roberta narrated, "I cannot wait to have fun jerking off to this!"

"When's the next episode come on?" Jeanette asked, cluelessly, prompting Roberta to snicker.

"Just be thankful I'm not gonna put this on YouTube!" Roberta said.

The next morning, Jeanette felt exhausted when she awoke, her yawning was so big and so loud, it shocked Roberta from her slumber as well.

"I swear, I don't want to get up this morning..." Jeanette mumbled.

"Still didn't sleep well?" Roberta asked.

"No, I did," Jeanette said, as she rolled over and stared at the ceiling, "it's just I was sleeping so soundly, for once, that I just wish I could sleep all day."

Roberta slipped out of bed, and proceeded to stretch.

"Isn't that the way it is, though?" Roberta said, "you don't sleep very well for a long time, then when you finally do get a good night's sleep, you don't want to stop."

"How did you sleep?" Jeanette asked, still staring at the ceiling, her eyelids still heavy they kept slamming shut.

"I slept great!" Roberta said, as she finished stretching.

"I hope I wasn't snoring last night," Jeanette said, "Simon says I snore a lot."

"I didn't notice." Roberta said.

"Well, as long as I didn't disturb you last night..." Jeanette said, as she began rubbing her eyes.

"Not at all," Roberta said, as she grabbed a change of clothes, and headed for the bathroom, "I had a really great time last night."

"Good." Jeanette mumbled, before she pulled her hands away from her eyes, and lifted her head in a somewhat suspicious manner.


	5. Lying in Wait

It's Not Over Yet Chapter 5: Lying in Wait

Some twenty minutes after the alarm had gone off, Jeanette finally managed to force herself to get out of bed. After spending a few minutes in the bathroom, splashing cold water into her face, and getting herself dressed for the day, a very appetizing smell lingered up into Jeanette's little nostrils. She walked into the kitchen, and was surprised to find Roberta cooking.

"Someone's in the kitchen with Robbie, someone's in the kitchen I gue-eh-eh-ess..." Roberta sang.

"Get a load of this." Jeanette said.

"Ah, I see you finally managed to get yourself out of bed!" Roberta said. "Just in time, I cooked us some breakfast."

"I didn't know you could cook." Jeanette said, as she took a seat at the table.

"I kinda had to teach myself over the years," Roberta mentioned, "my parents often let us go hungry, and Derrick was a lousy cook... so, I just took upon myself to learn."

Roberta placed a couple of plates with steaming scrambbled eggs on the table.

"Well, this smells delicious!" Jeanette said.

"I have a feeling you'll especially like these..." Roberta said, handing Jeanette a fork.

Jeanette took the fork, and sampled a bite of the eggs, after a few chews, Jeanette's senses were alert with excitment.

"Wow Roberta," Jeanette said, before swallowing, "these are incredibly tasty... in fact... believe it or not... these almost tast like something my sister Eleanor would have cooked up."

Roberta smiled. "That's the big surprise. See, back in high school... during those years you were missing... I asked Eleanor if she could give me a few pointers, and she shared a bunch of her recipes with me... including this one for scrambbled eggs, mixed with a pinch of mozzerella and a dash peppercorn."

Jeanette smiled. "This reminds me of home."

"You have to remind me," Roberta continued, as she sat down, "isn't yours and your sisters birthday... February or so?"

"March, actually." Jeanette said.

"I'll make sure I whip up a big juicy cake, seven layers of lucious devil's food, with globs of frosting." Roberta said.

Jeanette began to let out moans of pleasure just thinking about it. "Boy you know the way to my heart... chocolate has always been a big weakness of mine... I try not to eat too much of it though, it makes my face break out."

After breakfast.

"Well, what do you feel like doing today?" Roberta asked.

"Oh... I really don't know, I hadn't really planned anything, I guess..." Jeanette said.

"All this vacation talk and everything's got me in the mood for doing something... anything..." Roberta said.

"Maybe we could take a weekend trip somewhere?" Jeanette suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Roberta said, "where should we go?"

Jeanette say and pondered for a moment. At first, she thought about taking a trip over to the beach, but then she wasn't so sure if walking around in a swimsuit in front of Roberta was such a good idea. She then thought about driving through the mountains above town and taking scenic hikes.

"What if we went to Vegas?" Roberta asked.

"Vegas?!" Jeanette repeated.

"Just for something fun to do, you only live once, you know." Roberta said.

"Yeah, but Vegas is expensive, Roberta, I'm not made of money." Jeanette said.

"Heh, me either." Roberta said.

"Why don't we just go to the beach, or the mountains or something?" Jeanette suggested.

"Fair enough." Roberta said. "Maybe the mountains, I'd like some nice and peaceful scenery."

"Sounds good." Jeanette said. "Oh gee..."

"What?"

"Oh, I just got to thinking, I really should be getting around to visiting Lori, I've been putting it off for awhile now." Jeanette said.

"You're still talking to her?" Roberta asked.

"There's something intriguing about her," Jeanette said, "she fascinates me."

"You certainly do have a way with reaching people," Roberta said, "have you ever considered becoming a therapist?"

"Me? A therapist?" Jeanette asked. "I don't know about that."

"I think you should take it into consideration," Roberta said, "just look at the lives you've changed, you've helped turn Lori's life around, you helped give that other guy a new lease on life. I'm certainly a different person today, a better person in fact, because of you."

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit?" Jeanette asked.

"Not at all." Roberta said. "I never bothered having anything to do with people, and nobody ever wanted to have anything to do with me. And then you came into my life, you reached out to me, you rose me out of my dispair, and for once, I knew what it felt like to have someone, what it felt like to have care, what it felt like to have compassion, what it felt like to have a friend. It's almost as if one day, god decided to send me an angel... and you were the angel."

Jeanette was at a loss for word. "I don't know what to say, Roberta."

Roberta grabbed their plates, and walked into the kitchen. Later still, the two of them gathering bottles of water, among other items, in the living room to take with them on their trip through the mountains.

"Maybe we could swing by a pay Lori a quick visit on our way to the mountains." Roberta said.

"If you want." Jeanette said.

Before they left, the door bell rang, so Jeanette answered the door to find Brittany.

"I certainly hope you got the package I sent you!" Brittany said.

"Brittany!" Jeanette squealed, as she threw her arms around her older sister. "Simon and I listened to your CD when it arrived, it's great!"

"I know, isn't it?" Brittany remarked, still as eogtistical as ever.

"I've been pinching myself till I've turned blue," Jeanette said, "I still can't believe after all these years, you've finally released your first solo album!"

"Yeah, it would have been released a month or two sooner, but there were a few contractual issues I had to get resolved, so yeah, it's a little fashionably late," Brittany glanced off to the side, and noticed Roberta, "and fashionably lame too."

"Good to see you Brittany, and may I say, you're fashionably smart." Said Roberta, sarcastically.

"No doubt." Brittany responded, just as sarcastically. The friction between the two of them was still as thick as ever. Brittany still didn't approve of Jeanette being friends with Roberta, still due to her own homophobia, and especially knowing Roberta has expressed interest in Jeanette before. "So, what's going on here?"

"Oh," Jeanette said, "Roberta and I were about to take a weekend trip, we decided the boys shouldn't have all the fun."

"Don't tell me the two of you are going to a bed and breakfast or something." Brittany said, while both Jeanette and Roberta rolled their eyes at her.

"Brittany, can't you understand that a straight woman and a gay woman can be friends without it turning into 'When Hariette Met Sally'?" Jeanette asked.

"Hey, you can't blame me for wanting to keep an eye on my little sister and make sure nothing happens to her, can you?" Brittany asked.

Roberta chuckled nervously, making mental note that she makes sure she keeps the tape she shot safely tucked into the bottom of her suitcase until she goes home.

"Well, knowing the guys went on a vacation with Dave for the weekend, I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing." Brittany admitted.

"I'm okay," Jeanette said, "I was a little anxious about spending the weekend by myself, but I wasn't sure if you were presently busy with the studio or not, and Ellie's concentrating on transition from basketball to soccer right now, so I invited Roberta over to spend the weekend. We were just about to take a drive through the mountains, you can come along if you want."

"Naw," Brittany said, "not really my thing."

"I'll drop by your place and visit next chance you get some free time from recording." Jeanette said.

"Good, because you owe me, sister!" Brittany said, with a laugh.

The sisters hugged, before Brittany went about her way. Shortly thereafter, Jeanette drove down through a sea of condos until she pulled up in front of Lori's. Jeanette and Roberta approached the door, to which Jeanette proceeded to knock, but there wasn't an answer.

"Looks like nobody's home." Roberta said.

"I don't know." Jeanette said, as she knocked again, and called out Lori's name.

The door was opened just the slightest cracked.

"Jeanette?" Lori answered, softly. "Jeanette, is that you?"

"Yeah," Jeanette said, "a friend of mine and I decided to drop by and see how you were doing."

"Fine. Great. Go away." Lori said, still softly.

"Is something wrong?" Jeanette asked.

Across the road, a man sat in a car, eyeballing what was happening before him. The fact that the two chipmunk girls were still standing there, and appeared to be talking to someone on the other side of the door was a good sign to him.

"You just need to get out of here, right now, it isn't safe." Lori said.

"Are you in some kind of trouble, Lori?" Jeanette asked.

"I'll explain it to you later, just please, get out of here! Now!" Lori insisted.

"Well... okay then..." Jeanette said, as she and Roberta exchanged looks with one another before returning to Jeanette's car.

"What do you think is going on?" Roberta asked.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling she's in some kind of trouble." Jeanette said.

"What do you think it could be?" Roberta asked.

"Not sure," Jeanette said, "but... knowing her kind of past, I can only assume maybe she's got a guy mad at her over something."

Jeanette pulled out into the road, and slowly drove away, but she noticed in her rear view mirror a rather muscular looking middle aged man get out of his car, run across the road, and bang on Lori's front door. Jeanette immediately slammed on her brakes.

"What'd you stop for?" Roberta asked, as the seat belt nearly choked her.

"I think our question has just been answered." Jeanette said.

The two turned their heads and watched as the man continually pounded on Lori's front door. "Lori! Lori! I know you in there Lori, you better open this door!"

"Should we try and intervene?" Roberta asked.

Still a timid soul by nature, Jeanette's gut told her not to get involved. But her head told her otherwise. "What kind of a friend would I be to sit aside and not do anything?"

Jeanette parked the car again, and the two jumped out and ran over to the scene.

"Open up, Lori!" the man continued screaming, "Open up!"

"What's going on here?" Jeanette asked, as she and Roberta ran up to the man.

"Scram, beat it!" The man said.

"Not until you tell us what's going on here." Roberta said.

"I said get lost!" The man said, "this doesn't concern the two of you, this is between me and my daughter."

Oh crap, Jeanette's mind screamed. She remembered the story Lori had told her about her father sexually assaulting her as a teenager, and how his abusive ways practically messed her up for life. Jeanette couldn't believe that this was happening. Lori opened the door, but still had the chain lock in place.

"Jeanette!" Lori called out. "I told you, get out of here, it's me he wants."

Lori's father took advantage of Lori's actions, and tried to break his way through the door, though Lori kept trying to push it closed again, but it wasn't of much use, as her father was bigger, and far more stonger than she was. As this was happening, something happened inside Roberta. She began having flashbacks to a time when she was a little girl, and her own father went on a violent rampage. She tried locking herself in her bedroom, while her father tried to break the door down. Leave me alone, daddy, little Roberta pleaded, as her father kept breaking the door down. All the while, her older brother Derrick stood aside, watching, knowing there was nothing he could possibly do. The worst that had happened was Roberta's father broke the door down, grabbed her from under her bed, and spanked her until her rear was nearly blood red. Roberta reached a breaking point, and snapped.

"You've got no business being here," Roberta yelled, "leave her alone!"

Adrenaline pumping through her system, Roberta amazing found the strength to grab Lori's father by the wrist, yanking him away from the door, and to the ground below them, stunning both Lori and Jeanette. While he was still down, Roberta took a swift kick at his face, knowing that since she was wearing her trademark boots, it would be especially painful. The man wiped the blood from his lip, and worked his way up to his feet.

"Why you little bitch..." he mumbled.

He then grabbed Roberta by her neck, lifting her off the ground, and started strangling her.

"Leave my friend alone, you big bully!" Jeanette said, as she too started kicking at him, but lacking the strength and force in her little shoe that Roberta had with her boot and her adrenaline.

Lori's father released one hand from Roberta's throat, and clenching his fist, knocked Jeanette down to the ground. Lori was outraged, as she undid the chain lock, and flung the door open.

"Stop messing with my friends, Randy!" Lori screamed, knowing this man didn't deserved to have her refer to him as her father.

This turned out to be a big mistake. When Randy saw this, he immediately dropped Roberta, and rushed Lori. Jeanette chased after them, while Roberta paused to catch her breath. After picking herself up, Roberta finally had a moment of clarity, and pulled her mobile phone out of her skirt pocket to contact the police. Inside the condo, Randy had Lori cornered in the hallway.

"You and I got alot of talking to do, woman!" Randy said.

"Spare me all your bullshit, Randy," Lori said, "I want nothing more to do with you. Not after all you've done to me!"

"Done to you?! I treated you like a princess!" Randy insisted. "I treated you like a queen!"

"Well, I wasn't your queen, you had a wife, she should have been treated like a queen, not me!" Lori said.

Roberta caught up with Jeanette. "I got in touch with the authorities, hopefully they'll be here shortly."

"Then let's try and stall these guy until they get here." Jeanette said.

Roberta ran into the kitchen, grabbed a frying pan, and tossed it at Randy's head. Randy grabbed his head from the sudden pain he felt, allowing Lori to slip past him.

"Quick, in here!" Lori said, instructing the two chipmunks to follow her into her bedroom.

Once inside, Lori locked the door behind them. Randy gathered himself together, and began jiggling the door knob, furiously.

"I'm giving you one last chance Lori, you better open up!" Randy yelled.

"Drop dead, Randy!" Lori yelled back.

That did it. Randy finally resorted to a drastic measure, and pulled his small handgun from his back pocket, and shot around the door knob, allowing him to swing the door open.

"Okay, so what's the plan now?" Roberta asked. 


	6. Father Doesn't Know Best

It's Not Over Yet Chapter 6: Father Doesn't Know Best

Jeanette, Roberta, and Lori soon found themselves tied to kitchen chairs. Randy dropped his gun onto the kitchen table, and breathed a sigh of relief that he now had his the three women in captivity.

"You three are a handful," Randy said, "you might want to simmer down, and straighten up..."

Randy casually slipped past the three, and made his way over to the refrigerator, looking for something to quench his thirst, eyeballing the bottles of beer that Lori had on tabs. Jeanette turned towards Lori, dropping her voice to a low mumble.

"So that's your father?" Jeanette asked.

Lori slowly nodded her head. "It is."

"How did he find you?" Jeanette asked.

"Damned if I know," Lori said, "but you see..."

Before Lori could explain her plight any further to Jeanette, Randy walked back of to them, releasing an incredibly loud belch from the mouthful of beer he just chugged down. "Now that hits the spot!"

"I'm reminded more and more of why I hate men." Roberta remarked.

Jeanette and Lori just eyeballed Roberta.

"Roberta, I really don't think now is the time for any kind of smart commentary." Jeanette said.

Randy took another swig of beer, as he started eyeballign Lori. "And just lookie how much you've grown... I had no idea you got so tall... you're even taller than your mother was... we got divorced a few years ago, by the way."

"I'm not surprised." Lori said.

"You shouldn't be, it was your fault." Randy said.

Both Jeanette and Roberta's jaws nearly dropped to their laps at hearing that snide remark.

"What the hell, man?" Lori said.

"You drove a wedge between us after you opened your trap and said more than you should have," Randy said, "after you went ran out on us, your damned mother wanted rid of me as well. I don't even know where the hell she is now, but at least I finally caught up with you."

Everyone was caught off guard when Lori's phone started ringing. Lori's body grew stiff with tense as Randy inched his way over towards her, slipping his hand into the back pocket of her jeans, and pulling out phone. Randy looked at the screen and saw it was her boyfriend Rollin calling. He had a chuckle to himself, before he answered the phone.

"Well, hello, Rollin," Randy said, while Lori's mind kept screaming shit over and over again, "I'm afraid Lori's a little too busy to take your call at this time, she has alot of catching up to do with her old man. We'll chat some other time." Randy disconnected Rollin from the phone call, then turned Lori's phone completely off.

"At least now that he knows your here, hopefully Rollin will drop by and kick your sorry ass!" Lori said.

"Lori, Lori, Lori," Randy said, "you shouldn't speak to your father that way."

The sounds of sirens suddenly grew louder and louder, as Randy quickly grabbed his handgun once more, prepared for a confrontation, but when the sirens went right past Lori's condo, everyone in the room was confused. Randy cautiously made his way over to the front window, pearing out the blinds, and seeing that a couple of police cars were pulling into the driveway of another condo further down the road.

"Well, things just got a little more interesting." Randy commented, as he watched in interest.

The police jumped out of their cars, guns drawn, as they raced inside the condo.

"Everybody on the ground!" One of the officers yelled, as the others stormed inside. "Everybody on the ground!"

Inside the condo, a man and his young daughter were stunned by the sudden arrival of the police.

"What's going on here?" The man asked.

"Step away from that girl and get on the ground!" The police yelled.

"Not until you tell me what's going on here!" The man said.

"You better get on the ground, sir!" Another cop yelled.

"What are you doing here?" The little girl asked.

"Step back, young lady!" Another cop yelled.

"Look, there must be some mistake or something, because..." the man began.

"I said get on the ground!" The officer yelled once more.

"Sir, you better drop to the ground!" Another officer yelled.

"And you need to stand back!" Another officer yelled at the girl.

"Cut it out, you're scaring her!" The man said, trying to get the first officer to lower his gun.

"That's it!" The officer yelled, and the police opened fire on the man, and his daughter.

The sounds of gunfire, as well as a pair of screams could be heard up the road, as Jeanette, Roberta, and Lori looked at each other in disbelief. Once the thunderous sounds of gunfire ended, the police returned to their vehicles, and drove back from where they came. As Randy watched this, he had a chuckle to himself, as he returned to the kitchen.

"Alright," he chuckled, "which one of you called the cops?"

Jeanette and Lori slowed eyeballed Roberta.

"Uh... I did?" Roberta said, nervously.

Randy continued chuckling, "well you did an absolutely marvelous job, because the cops showed up alright... at the wrong house."

By this point, Jeanette and Lori turned their heads completely towards Roberta's direction.

"I guess I gave them the wrong street number?" Roberta thought.

"Did you tell them 221?" Lori asked.

"I thought the numbers next to your door said 227..." Roberta admitted.

Randy laughed. "Dumb little bitch. The cops went down there, busted inside the wrong house, killed everybody in there. Next time, learn to count, sweetheart."

"Why don't you leave her alone, Randy?" Lori asked. "Or better yet, why don't you just all of us alone."

"I have a right to be involved in my daughter's life, Lori." Randy said.

"You ruined my life, Randy," Lori said, "how the hell did you even find out where I lived, anyway?"

"Overheard some guy at the bar talking about this whore named Lori he used to sleep around with," Randy explained, "I figured that was you. Gave me your address."

Lori smirked. She figured it was the last man that was previously in her life, she knew he had a drinking problem, and frequented the many different bars and pubs in town. Randy started revealing a sick smile at Lori.

"I see your skills have served you rather well in life, eh?" Randy asked.

"You're such a sicko." Jeanette said.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Don't do it, Jeanette..." Lori warned.

"I heard about what you did to Lori when she was growing up," Jeanette said, "what kind of a sick freak are you, taking pleasure in sexually assaulting your own daughter?"

"You just did it." Lori winced.

Randy started wielding his gun towards Jeanette. "You know, I've just about had it with you mouthing off at me. What happens between a father and his daughter stays between a father and his daughter."

"A father doesn't do to his daughter what you did to Lori." Roberta added.

Randy started wielding the gun towards Roberta as well. "I'll shut both of your traps if I have to."

"Do you realize the harm you could have caused her, aside from the mental and emotional harm you already gave her?" Jeanette asked. "You could have given her AIDS, herpes, or any other kind of STD for all you know!"

Randy waved the gun back to Jeanette. "I always made sure I had some good, solid protection on me at all times..."

"This whole situation here just keeps getting more and more disgusting the more he opens his mouth." Roberta said.

Randy pointed the gun back at Roberta. "And as for your little friend here, I don't appreciate the lack of respect she's been showing me... I'm right about tempted to fuck her up just to teach her a lesson. And I don't think I would use any protection this time, I'm sure this little dyke would love to get pregnant."

Lori couldn't take it anymore. As she worked feverishly to pull her wrists out from her bonds behind the chair, she nudged her way towards Randy.

"Now what are you doing?" Randy asked.

Lori continued hobbling towards Randy, and when she was close enough, she mustered up enough force to shift her seat forward, toppling over Randy, knocking them both to the ground. Randy's gun slipped out of his hand, and slid a ways across the kitchen floor. Both Jeanette and Roberta tried to offer some assistance, but being far much shorter than Lori, neither of their feet were able to even touch the floor, and their squirming around only succeeded causing them both to fall face foward to the floor below them. Jeanette seized an opportunity to worm over to Randy's gun, and nudge it aside with her nose. Through a stroke of good fortune, Rollin did happen to come by, knowing the fact that Randy answered the phone and was mocking was a sign that trouble was going on. Rollin stepped into the condo, and when he saw what was happening, he ran over to the commotion, and began untying the rope around Lori's wrists, and lifting her chair back to an upright position.

"Rollin, quick, get his gun!" Lori said.

"Where is it?" Rollin asked.

"I sent it across the floor over there." Jeanette spoke out.

Lori untied her ankles from the legs of the chair, while Rollin grabbed Randy's gun and aimed it directly at him. Lori ran over to Jeanette and Roberta, and freed them from their bonds as well.

"Get a load of this guy." Randy said, taunting Rollin.

"You better get the hell out of here, Randy," Rollin said, "and I better not see your face around here again!"

"You better put that gun down before somebody gets hurt." Randy said as he walked towards him.

Rollin then tossed the gun over to Lori, though Lori hesistated as she aimed the gun at her father.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Randy asked, as he stood before Lori.

"Don't make me do this, Randy..." Lori said.

Randy smirked. "You don't have the guts to do it. Look at you, your trembling like a leaf."

Randy had advantage over Lori in her most vulnerable moments before, but now, the situation was completely different.

"Go ahead," Randy taunted, "I dare you to pull that trigger and put a bullet in me."

Try as she might, Lori couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger, even as Randy kept insisting that she do so, because even he knew she wouldn't do it. Rollin finally took the opportunity of having Randy off guard, and tackled him to the floor. It was a challenging scuffle, as Rollin was about the same size and build as Randy, though Rollin had more energy than Randy did. Doing all he could to protect his girlfriend, Rollin repeatedly delivered blows to Randy's head. Once he was disoriented, Rollin jumped to his feet, and began kicking in Randy's gut as hard as best as he could. At that moment, Lori dropped the gun, walked over and also began kicking Randy as well. She repeatedly kicked him the crotch for all the times he raped her as a teenager, and the more those thoughts of her past ran through her mind, the angrier she grew, and the harder she kicked.

"I think he's had enough, Lori." Rollin said, as he stepped aside.

"No he hasn't!" Lori said, as she kept kicking, "he'll never have enough physical pain that will amount to the emotional and mental pain he's given me!"

At that moment, Rollin walked over to Lori, and pulled her away, trying to calm her down. "Easy, easy."

Randy muttered from the pain he was in, as he tried, with great trouble, to work his way up to his knees.

"Now listen Randy, because I'm only going to say this one last time," Rollin began, as he wrapped his arms around Lori, to protect her, "if you ever come near Lori again, I'm not only not going to be so nice next time, but your going to be the sorriest piece of garbage that ever crawled this earth!"

Randy had trouble standing up at that point, but he accepted defeat, and hobbled his way out of Lori's condo. The group walked to the front door, and watched as he hobbled over to his car, and preceded to drive off, into the sunset, for parts uknown.

"I think I'm going to need one heck of a strong cup of coffee after all of this." Roberta remarked, to the cringes of the others. 


End file.
